


latch

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Poetic, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They needed to be closer to each other, entwined until neither of them knew where one began and the other one ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	latch

**Author's Note:**

> its fiction, don't like it ? don't read it
> 
> Inspired by latch by Sam smith

Now I’ve got you in my space  
I won’t let go of you  
Got you shackled in my embrace  
I’m latching on to you

* * *

 

Drawing Ben closer, feeling his body heat against his naked skin, then skin on skin.

Breath was washing softly over heated skin. Closer, arms were wrapping themselves around each other, hiding themselves in each others skin.

They needed to be closer to each other, entwined until neither of them knew where one began and the other one ended.

Stumbling back, falling onto the bed. Closer, closer, was the only thing on their mind. Grabby hands finding purchase on sweaty skin, in wet hair, jointing their mouths together in a heated kiss.

Mike was grinding down into soft skin, arousal heightening, mouths just parting for breathless moans before coming back together.

Heat everywhere.

The sound of breathless laughter spilled over the room. Breaking the need to be closer down a bit. Breaking it down enough for them to fall into each others eyes.

One of them groaned ‘lube’ and somehow, still entwined, they found it.

Heat made their memories blurry, but minutes later, Ben sunk down onto Mike's cock. Taking him fully inside, limbs still clinging onto the other male, bringing him as close as they could be.

A hand on Ben’s cheek got him out of the trance and got him moving, rolling his hips to their heartbeat.

Still clinging to each other, still pressing every inch of skin against skin, they came together, spilling seed between flushed bodies.

Ben curled up in Mike's lap, resting his ear over Mike’s fast beating heart, smiling to himself because of this.

“You are never allowed to go on vacation without me again.” Mike said sternly, still a bit short of breath but now grinning and raining kisses over Ben's neck and shoulder.

“From now on, I’m going to take you with me. Always.” Curling up together on the bed, covers over their naked bodies, they couldn’t stop touching each other, memorizing everything new.

“I love you.” Ben whispered after a while of silence.

“And I love you too. So much.” Brimming with affection for each other, their arms and legs tight around each other they pulled themselves back into the heat and love they had shared earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again to [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)
> 
> say hi to [me](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)


End file.
